


Universal Constant

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Bartenders, Big Gay Love Story, Demisexuality, Love, M/M, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Pining, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Someone's falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini [In These Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/series/79135) prequel ficlet series that, for the first time, details Guinan's involvement in the Picard/Alex relationship. Okay, maybe not "details" - you don't "detail" things when Guinan is involved.
> 
> Let's say it "strongly hints at".

 

_**Hamburg, Germany** _

_**Earth** _

 

 

I've never wanted anyone the way I want Jean-Luc Picard.

Sure, there was Georg, and he was (and still is!) gorgeous, but it was what it was - a very close friendship that involved me giving him the occasional blow job when we both felt like it.

It was not like _this_.

Well, whatever ' _this_ ' is that's going on with me when I look at Jean-Luc's picture.  
  
Okay, that's a lie - I know what's going on, but I don't want to face it, not yet.  
  
Or ever.  
  
I also don't want to face these other thoughts, the ones that involve Jean-Luc and me in bed together. I've never had such thoughts about anyone - being immune to anything sexual is very helpful when you work in a strip club bar - and they scare and intrigue me at the same time.

Mmm... the things I'd do with him...

Whoa, let's not go there right now, okay?  
  
I shake my head and try to concentrate on the new cocktail mix suggestions that Thoril sent me earlier, but it's no use - my eyes keep going back to Jean-Luc's picture that I've put up on my bedside table.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have gone to Paris last month - seeing Jean-Luc in person has made this ridiculous crush much, much worse.

I glare at the picture. "Why the fuck are you doing this to me?"  
  
He says nothing and just smiles, that beautiful, slight smile that says 'I am somewhat uncomfortable with having my picture taken but I realize I have to conform to certain Starfleet personnel file rules here'.  
  
Why did it have to be him I fell for without even really knowing him?  
  
I raise my hand and point at the picture. "Yeah - why _you_? What _is_ it with you?"  
  
No answer - but then, I'm not sure I'd like to hear one anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

_**U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E** _

_**Guinan's Quarters** _

 

 

Guinan slowly opened her eyes, sat up in her bed, looked at the chronometer on the wall - and frowned when she realized just _how_ used she had gotten to the rather crude concept of linear time.  
  
She shook her head and focused her gaze on the small glass of water on her bedside table.  
  
She had seen _him_ again in her dream, but then, of course she had - no El-Aurian would be able to ignore what that young man was experiencing: He was falling in love, head over heels, for reasons he was unable to understand.  
  
Guinan, however, _did_ understand: No one could stop a love that was part of a universal constant, neither in this universe nor in the countless others in which the same thing was happening, had happened, or would be happening - in varying patterns, granted, but always with the same outcome.  
  
The most beautiful aspect of it all was, that, in this universe, she actually had the power to help speed things along.


	3. Chapter 3

_**U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E** _

_**Captain's Ready Room** _

 

 

Picard frowned at the PADD he was holding and then looked up at Guinan, who was standing in front of his desk. "A bartending contest on Earth? With a job in a starship bar as the prize...?"  
  
"I need an additional bartender."  
  
"You've never needed an additional bartender before."  
  
"I do now."  
  
"Why go to such lengths?"  
  
Guinan folded her hands. "Wouldn't you agree that we should hire only the best bartender for the flagship?"  
  
"Yes, but a contest seems to be rather much of an effort." Picard leaned back in his chair. "You could simply post a job offer on the Federation Social Network."  
  
"I prefer using less conventional methods. They tend to bring in less conventional people."  
  
Picard put down the PADD. "Very well... but why keep it a secret that the bartending position is in Eleven Forward?"  
  
"Announcing something like that might bring in unwanted publicity - I'm sure neither of us wants for the press to show up at the contest...?"  
  
"Hmm... you _do_ have a point."

Guinan smiled innocently. "A nasty habit of mine."  
  
"And one I have come to rely on more times than I can count."  
  
"Then you should probably rely on it this time as well."  
  
Picard raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you're doing all this for a reason?"  
  
"I told you. I need an additional bartender."  
  
"Yes, but that cannot be all....?"  
  
"It will _have_ to be."  
  
"Alright, alright..." Picard leaned forward and activated the small console in front of him. "The Enterprise is scheduled for a computer core update at Earth Station McKinley in five weeks. Will that be enough time for you to prepare?"  
  
"More than enough. Thank you, Jean-Luc."  
  
"I don't know exactly what for, but..." he shrugged, "you're welcome."


End file.
